


Changed

by TessForDaysss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Disguise, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Harry pretends to be named Adam, Harry pretends to be southern, Heartbroken Harry, M/M, Makeover, Runaway Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessForDaysss/pseuds/TessForDaysss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry is called Adam and runs away to Texas, Louis is in love with Eleanor, Liam, Niall, and Zayn are kind of just there, and this girl named Jess has a red truck named Clifford.</p><p>(10/01/16 - I just want to add a note that I have written about 8 chapters but will probably not update this in a while, sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wrote this about a year ago before Zayn left or Elounor broke up. In the beginning, Harry is 18 but without his tattoos. Enjoy!

Alone.

That’s all I’ve been feeling nowadays.

Louis is always with Eleanor. Liam is always with Danielle. Zayn is always with Perrie. And Niall? Always out partying and just having fun. He’s asked me to go with him but I have no interest. I’m always spending my time alone, contemplating what to do next with my life. My mums become worried with me. She knows how much its hurting me every time he’s with her. 

Eleanor.

She’s not a bad girl at all. Actually, she’s lovely, that’s the problem. She’s everything I’m not. Beautiful, smart, funny, a girl. I mean she is a model, but that isn’t what matters. What matters is that she’s everything Louis wants and everything I’m not.

I’m interrupted from my thoughts when the door to Louis and my flat opens, revealing him, looking as beautiful as ever. He looks extremely happy too. And when he catches my eye, they shine so blue. He runs over and plops down on the couch next to me.

“Hazza, guess what!” He exclaims as he practically bounces up and down.

“What?” I ask as a bad feeling rises in my stomach.

“I proposed! Eleanor and I are getting married!” He beams and I feel my heart break as my eyes begin to sting.

“That’s great, Lou.” I say warily and stand up.

“Where are you going?” He asks with a confused and slightly hurt look on his face.

“My room.” I mumble and walk down the hallway and straight into my room. As soon as I’ve shut and locked the door behind me, I flop face down on my bed and let myself cry. Let myself mourn over my broken heart, over the fact that the one I love most is now engaged. And that he loves her, not me.

~~~

Day and night, all he talks about is her. About how happy he is to be engaged, and how they’re now planning their wedding to happen in a little while, even though they’re both only 20 years old.

“So Haz, I was wondering…” Louis starts but trails off.

“What is it?” I ask him as I look up from my book.

“I want you to be my best man.” 

“Why?” I ask, drawing a blank.

“What do you mean why? You’re my best friend, Haz. I want you to be there supporting me when I get married! I don’t even know if I could do it knowing you weren’t there.” He looks slightly confused. 

“Sure Lou, I’ll be your best man.” I tell him with false sincerity. The truth being, I have no interest being anywhere near him and Eleanor when they get married.

Before Louis can even get anything else out, I turn to him and say, “Night, Lou.” And then stand up and walk to my room.

That night, I’m lying in bed when I come up with a plan. I know that I can’t be here anymore. I can’t be around him knowing how happy he is with Eleanor. I just can’t take it anymore.

I quietly get out of bed and pull out a duffle bag. I grab anything I think I’ll need and then throw on a beanie and sunglasses.

I take my phone out and compose a tweet.

@Harry_Styles: Thank you all for the past 2 years, every show, every moment has meant the world. Now I want to apologize to you all. I’m so very sorry. 

I wait a few moments and watch as my mentions blow up with questions, frantically asking what’s going on.

@Harry_Styles: I’m tired of feeling alone.

I’m almost out of the flat when a spur of the moment decision leads me back to Louis’ room. I quietly open the door and peek in to see him passed out in bed. As I quietly walk closer to him, I can see that he’s out cold, lying on his back with his left arm over his head and his right arm under the pillow. 

“Goodbye Louis, I love you.” I kiss his forehead and I leave the room, shutting his door quietly. I wait a few moments, taking in the flat, every memory, from when we moved in to now. Sighing, I leave the flat without another look back.

The chilly night air hits me as soon as I’m outside. Instead of taking my car, I walk a few blocks and then hail a cab. 

“Where do I take you?” the cab driver, Peter, asks.

“The airport please.” I say and he speeds off.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Peter asks after a few minutes of driving.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Wait, aren’t you in that boy band, Something Direction?”

“One Direction?” I question him, trying to make it seem like I’m extremely confused.

“Yeah that’s the one. You sound like that boy Harry. My daughter, Abby, loves them.”

“Oh.” I say lamely, as I don’t know what to say anymore.

“You are Harry, aren’t you?” Peter asks and by the tone of his voice, I know he won’t take no for an answer. 

“Yeah, I am.”

“Why are you going to the airport in the middle of the night?”

“Erm... I’m going to visit my mum for a while.” I quickly lie.

“Oh really?” He says as he pulls into the airport.

“Yep. So you say your daughter listens to our music? I could sign something for you to give to her, if you’d like?”

“Oh that would be great! She’ll never believe that you were in my cab! Here, I think I have a piece of paper somewhere.” He says as he rummages through his glove box and pulls out a slightly crumpled blank piece of paper and a pen. He gives them to me and I quickly scribble out a message saying;

“Abby,

I’m so glad to hear you like our music! I hope we continue to please you and hope that maybe one day I’ll get to meet you in person!

Much Love,

Harry Styles”

I hand Peter the piece of paper and some cash. I realize that if things go according to plan, that will be the last note I write to a fan. Frowning, I then quickly exit the cab. I wave goodbye to him and head into the airport.

Looking over the flights board, I try to find the next flight leaving that’s really far away. I end up choosing on flying to Houston, Texas. I speak to the flight attendant and pay for my ticket as well as extra for her to not let anyone know I left.

I stop at an ATM and withdraw as much American cash as I can and stick it safely in my wallet.

“Now boarding group 1 for flight 243 to Houston, Texas.” A female voice says over the intercom.

I stand up, hand my ticket to a flight attendant to scan, and board the flight.

~~~

Stepping out of the plane, its midday. I quickly get to the exit and hail a cab.

“Where to?” the cab driver asks in a southern accent.

“Are there any small towns nearby?” I ask.

“Yep, there’s a town called Danbury around an hour away. Its got less than 10,000 people living there.”

“Can you take me there?” 

“If you’ve got enough money to pay me, then yes.”

“Alright.”


	2. When You're Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis discovers Harry's disappearance.

“Harry?” 

No answer.

“Hazza?”

Still no answer.

I push the bedroom door open to see an empty room. Actually, it has that feeling like no one even lives here. It’s missing a few of his personal belongings too. Frowning, I walk into the kitchen and pick up my phone. After a few rings I’m met with a voice.

“Hello?” he says groggily.

“Liam? Harry’s not here.” I say, trying not to panic.

“Maybe he went out? Don’t stress about it, Louis.”

“I don’t know Liam, his suitcases are gone. Like actually, the room is missing some of his personal stuff.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” I say, completely sure of myself as I walk into the living room.

“Well maybe-“ Liam starts but I interrupt him with a gasp.

“Louis what is it? Louis? Louis?!”

“I… He… Liam he…” I stutter out, trying to form words because there, lying on the coffee table in front of me, is Harry’s cellphone, his flat key, and a note with a single word on it.

“Louis? What is it?” Liam asks frantically.

“He’s gone.” I say as my brain tries to comprehend the one word sitting in front of me.

“What? I’m coming over! What you mean he’s gone?”

“His phone and keys…” I trail off. I fall to my knees and drop my phone onto the ground.

Faintly I hear Liam’s voice yelling my name through the phone, but I don’t react. I can’t even bear to look at what’s in front of me anymore.

I bow my head down and place my hands over my face.

Goodbye.

~

Time passes quickly and soon, Liam, Niall, and Zayn are all at Harry and my flat. Well I guess my flat now. They let themselves in and I’m too frozen to acknowledge them. I vaguely hear Liam arguing management about what to do next as I let my hands fall to my sides.

Out of the corner of my eyes I can see Niall kneeling down in front of me but I don’t look up. I guess I’m still in shock or something. He gently grabs my chin and tilts my head up. Blinking a little to clear my vision, I see that his face is redder than usual and his eyes are slightly bloodshot. I immediately know that he’s been crying. I slowly look around to see Liam pacing and Zayn with his head in his hands.

“So what now?” I say, my voice hoarse and weak.

“We wait.”

~~~

My jaw drops.

“What do you mean we move on?!” Zayn shouts as he abruptly stands up.

“Harry’s gone and no one knows what happened to him. What if he’s hurt?” Liam asks without shouting but I can tell he wants to do the exact same thing as Zayn. 

“Lads, its obvious Harry left on his own free will. If he comes back then he can rejoin the band but we can’t just end One Direction because he’s not here, do you think he would want that to happen?” One of our managers, Richard, says calmly. As if he gives a damn about what Harry thinks. He’s just in it for the fucking money. 

“We can’t just replace him! Plus, we just released our Take Me Home album. What about his solos?” Niall speaks up with a slightly outraged look on his face. 

“They can go to you and Louis. You boys can all split his solos evenly. Lads, I know that Harry leaving is going to be hard but we can get through this! Now I’ve got to go but we’ll work all of this out tomorrow.” Richard tells us and then leaves.

Now all of us are just sitting around the dining room table, unsure what to do.

I pull out my phone slowly and open up Twitter. It’s immediately flooded with questions about what’s going on with Harry and mentioning two tweets of his. I pull up Harry’s profile and immediately see what everyone’s talking about.

“Check Harry’s Twitter.” I mumble.

A few seconds later everyone is on their phones. I refresh my feed and see Liam just tweeted.

@Real_Liam_Payne: None of us knew Harry left until this morning when Lou woke up and called me. If any of you see a curly headed lad, please let us know

And just like that, Harry Edward Styles was gone without a trace, and the world knew all about it. 

Everyone was just praying and hoping that he would come home.


	3. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed already, the chapters switch back and forth from Harry to Louis. This one is Harry's POV.

“Here we go.” I pay the cab driver and exit the cab. As he drives off, I turn and see a sign saying Welcome to Danbury.

I begin my walk into town and stop at the first café in town called Café Danbury. Creative. Entering, I take a seat at the first table and try to not be recognized in my beanie and sunglasses.

“Howdy stranger! I haven’t seen you ‘round here before! I’m Jessica Hampton, but call me Jess!” I perky southern female voice exclaims as a blonde girl with freckles covering her face and hazel eyes. She’s wearing overalls, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat. (A/N or would it be called a cowgirl hat?)

“Erm, hi.” I mumble and try to hide my face in the menu.

“Well don’t be shy, what’s your name?” She asks as she takes the menu from my hands.

“Erm, I uh... Erm…” I stutter out.

“Now come on, I’m not gon’ hurt you!” She says as she attempts to take my sunglasses off of my face. I try to push her away but she ends up taking them off, which makes her gasp.

“Golly, you’ve got some pretty green eyes. They almost look like… And you almost look like… Oh my, are you… Harry Styles?”

“Be quiet!” I hiss out as I snatch my sunglasses back, plop them back on my face, and then quickly try to shush her so I don’t draw attention to myself.

“Oh my, you are! What are you doing here in little ol Danbury? You hidin’ from something?” She asks and stares at me. I shrink a little under her gaze and nod slightly.

“Why don’t you come to my home? We can talk there? I promise you there’s no one else there, just me and my farm.”

“Okay.” I say hesitantly.

“Great!” She shouts. Grabbing my arm, she pulls me from my seat and out the door.

“Jess! Slow down!” I yank my arm from her grasp.

“Oops! Sorry. Lets go to my truck.” She leads me to a red pickup truck with the paint chipping off of it slightly.

“This is Clifford! He’s my baby. C’mon now, lets get going!” She jumps into her truck and begins to drive.

“So, what is Mr. Harry Styles, hot shot singer, part of the biggest boy band in the world, doing here, sitting in my truck?” She questions in her thick southern accent.

“It’s a long story…” I say hesitantly.

“Well I’ve got time. Start talking, boy. Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul, swear on Clifford’s life, and I love this truck for fucks sake.”

~~~

“Wow, that’s rough. I guess I wouldn’t be able to stay either if the guy I loved was gettin’ married to another girl. Or, a girl in your case.” She says as she hands me a cup of tea.

I originally wasn’t going to completely confide to her but it turns out she’s a great listener, only asking questions when I didn’t clarify and supporting me when I got a bit emotional.

“Well, that’s why I left.” I say with a sigh.

“Golly… You know what? I’m gonna help you hide here! We’ll get you a new identity, change your accent, maybe we can even dye your hair! I think black’ll suit ya just fine!”

“Woah, what?!” I stop her and exclaim.

“Well, you wanted to hide from your management and from Louis, that’s why we gotta give you a disguise. We could get you colored contacts too! I mean, you’re gonna have to pay but we can do it, what do you say?”

“Well… Okay, lets do it.”

~~~

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” I ask as she dries my hair. 

“Yes I’m sure! It’ll turn out great! After your hair is dry, lets get your contacts in and then we’ll work on that accent. Maybe you can help out on the farm too, I could always use a hand!” I nod and smile at her.

“Well there you go, I think it looks great!” She says as she steps away from me.

“Can I see?” I ask hopefully.

“No not yet! We’ve gotta get your contacts in first so that you can see the finished look!” 

“How am I suppose to do that without looking in a mirror? I don’t even know how to put contacts in!”

“Here, I can do it for you!”

“Uh… I don’t know.” Have her poke my eye with her finger? I’d rather not.

“Well, you haven’t got much of a choice. Lets do this, then change into the clothes I got you.” She says as she begins to try to put my contacts in.

After a few painful attempts, she finally got it right. She tosses me my new clothes, a plaid button down shirt with tan trousers and brown boots. I quickly strip and dress.

When I step out of the room, I hear Jess gasp.

“My oh my, you look so different! I hardly recognize you! Go have a look!” She exclaims and ushers me into the bathroom.

I take a breath and then look at myself in the mirror, my jaw dropping at what I see. I curls are now a sort of wavy jet black, slicked back slightly and parted on the side. Then I realize my eyes are a warm chocolate brown, almost like Liam’s. 

“So, what do you think? Time to work on that accent?”

“Yeah, lets do it.”


	4. And I Realize It Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut warning

One year.

How could he just up and leave? I thought I knew him better than that. We were best mates and best mates tell each other everything. I guess we weren’t really best mates then.

The lads and I are doing our best. We keep singing and touring because it’s our life now. We hopelessly try to fill Harry’s solos but it’s not the same anymore. We just aren’t One Direction without him.

My thoughts are interrupted by my phone ringing. With a sigh, I answer it.

“Hello?”

“Lou! Hey! So I was thinking that maybe we could start planning the wedding?” Eleanor’s chipper voice flows out.

“El, I don’t know. I can’t even think about getting married without having Harry there with me.”

“Oh come on, its been a year! We should have gotten married by now.”

“Yeah, a year without my best friend. El, I don’t think I can do it without him there.”

“Really Louis, its not like you’re marrying him. You’ll be fine.” She presses, urging me to agree with her.

“El, I want to wait.”

“Yeah, you want to wait,” her voice dripping with sarcasm, “for how long, Louis? For how long. A year? Five years? Ten? Louis, I don’t think I can wait that long for someone who left on his own.”

“I’m sorry but I want to wait and if you can’t then maybe you should find someone else to marry.” I snap, earning a gasp from her.

“You don’t mean that.”

“Yes, I do. I’ll wait forever for Harry to come back.”

“Louis, it sounds like you’d rather marry him than me.” She says with a sigh.

“I don’t want to marry him! He’s my best friend though. We promised we’d be each other’s best man and I need him here.”

“Maybe you’re right Louis. This isn’t going to work.”

“What?” I ask incredulously.

“I said maybe you’re right. We shouldn’t get married. It just won’t work.”

“El…”

“Take care of yourself, okay Louis? I’ll bring the ring by tomorrow. Oh and also, find Harry. You really do need him.” Eleanor says sincerely.

When I don’t reply, she continues.

“I mean for gods sake, you sound like you’re in love with him.” 

And then the line goes dead.

Frowning at the fact that I’m not as upset about Eleanor and I breaking up as I should be, I walk to my bedroom and lay on the bed. 

After a few minutes of just laying there, I pull out my phone. I look through some old pictures of us and then go on Google. Hesitating before pressing enter, I type in Larry Stylinson. In a split second I press enter and am thrown into pictures of Harry and I. Some of us gazing at each other, others of us “kissing”, and even some…. Not so appropriate fan art. Thanks Directioners…

When I look at the clock, its 12:42 am. Realizing that I have to wake up early tomorrow, I quickly shut the lights off and lie under the covers.

Closing my eyes, I let sleep envelope me.

~

Well this is awkward.

Here I am wanking, lying on my back naked in bed, when Harry walks in. When he had told me he was going out, I figured that I had enough time, but he returned a bit earlier than expected. It’s not like he hasn’t seen me naked and vice versa, it’s just so awkward because instead of leaving, he’s just standing there, staring at me blankly. 

“Haz? You’re home early.” I croak out and it seems to bring him back to the present.

“Lou..” He replies and what surprises me most is that his voice is laced with lust and desire.

Slowly, Harry saunters over to me. He slips off his shoes and socks, and then climbs onto the bed. He throws one leg over my side so that he’s straddling me.

“Harry?” My voice is filled with confusion.

“Shh, Lou. I’m going to take care of you.” Harry purrs as he takes off his jacket. Then his shirt and then his trousers and then finally his boxers, revealing his impressive and extremely erect length.

He leans down and kisses me, forcing his tongue into my mouth. As he does this, his hands roam my body, from pulling my hair to caressing my hips, he does it all. When I try to change the focus on my ignored member, he grabs my wrists and puts them above my head. He then removes his lips from mine and places open-mouthed kisses down my neck to my chest. I shudder when his mouth reaches my nipple. His mouth then envelops my nipple and I moan as his tongue swirls around it.

“H-h-harry…” I breathe out.

He releases my nipple and moves onto the other, repeating the same action. He moves his body downward as he resumes placing open-mouthed kisses, from my ribcage, to my belly button. He sucks a love bite onto my hip and then finally moves to my member. I feel ready to babble with relief. 

Harry places his hand around the shaft, his thumb wiping the head where precum has leaked.

“Harry please.” I whimper. He kisses the head and then licks a stripe on the underside.

“Harry!” I shout, feeling restless from all the teasing. Chuckling, Harry moves his hands to hold my hips down and takes me in his mouth. First a little, and a little more, and then a little more, until his nose is grazing my pubic hair and he’s deep throating me. Swirling his tongue, he bobs his head up and down at a wild pace. With every growing second, my moans get louder and louder.

“Harry, ‘m getting close…” I tell him after some moments. I let out a drawn out moan when he hums in response. 

“Shit.” I feel the knot in my stomach about ready to explode. He looks up at me through his lashes and stares at me straight in the eye.

“H-ha-harry!” I practically scream as I shoot my load into his mouth. Unsurprisingly, he swallows it all. As I’m coming down from my high, I’m vaguely aware of Harry moving his body around mine until we’re spooning. 

Still in a daze, I say “I thought you liked being the little spoon..”

“I do, but for you, I’d do anything.”

Smiling, I begin to drift off. When I’m almost completely asleep, I hear Harry whisper four words.

“I love you, Lou.”

~

Gasping, I literally shoot out of bed and fall on the floor.

What the actual fuck was that?

Did I just…

Oh my god, I just...

Oh god.


End file.
